1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid filtering devices and particularly to fluid filtering devices including by-pass and fluid pressure indicating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filter devices having means to indicate the pressure drop across the filter element and thus the degree of clogging of the element are not new. Most of these devices also include means operable to open a by-pass path around the filter element upon the filter element becoming clogged a predetermined amount.
In some installations it is not desirable to have the by-pass function because it is essential that contaminants be prevented from passing into the system.